Cuisine et vaisselle
by Oxytreza
Summary: Pour vous faire aimer la vaisselle...


Pairing : Je me déçois. Je m'étais affirmée que mon couple fétiche de Saiyuki serait le Hakkai/Gokû, mais en fait, je suis en train de pencher de plus en plus vers le Hakkai/Gojô. Mais bon. Ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer à aimer le Hakkai/Gokû…

Rating : T ! Niarf niarf !

Disclaimer : Minekura-sama, ils coûtent combiiiieeeeeen ? …Ah oui, je vois. /Ouvre son porte-monnaie, regarde une petite mouche s'envoler/ Oui bon, ça serait pour une prochaine fois… En attendant, je vous les emprunte, d'accords ?

Cuisine et vaisselle

Gojô pouvait bénir chaque jour de Dieu fait.

Car tous les jours, immanquablement, Hakkai, qui vivait avec lui à présent, maintenant qu'il avait été acquitté de ses crimes, faisait les courses (Bon, il l'aidait à porter les paquets, hein !), préparait à manger (Il épluchait les légumes, oh, quand même !), de temps en temps le ménage (Euh…Le quoi ?Ah, oui…Ça…) et tous les jours que Le Très Haut fait…Il faisait la vaisselle.

Et ça, c'était carrément un mot qui n'existait pas dans le vocabulaire de Gojô.

Hakkai avait été sidéré par la montagne d'assiettes, plats, verres (et autres trucs non identifiés) sales qui trônaient dans l'évier, tels des rois insolents et grossiers.

Et donc, tous les jours, il faisait la vaisselle, tablier autour de la taille, éponge en main et sourire immanquablement plaqué aux lèvres.

Donc, franchement, Gojô pouvait remercier le Tout-Puissant.

Mais ces derniers temps, il avait plutôt tendance à lui demander : « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Que m'avez-Vous fait, Sombre Sadique ? »

Car ces derniers temps, Gojô trouvaient qu'il laissait son regard traîner un peu trop sur le corps de son ami.

Hop, une glissade sur ses hanches !

Youp, une petite dérapée sur ses fesses !

Ziiip, une traînée sur son torse, s'attardant plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine, parfois même descendant très rapidement plus bas que la taille mais plus haut que les cuisses…

Et pour finir, une fixette intensive sur sa bouche quand il parlait, sur ses yeux quand il souriait, et…

Et…

…Sur sa nuque quand il faisait la vaisselle.

C'était devenu un rite pour le métis.

Un allait fumer sa clope digestive appuyé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine, et fixait la nuque du brun, tandis que celui-ci faisait la vaisselle du soir.

Et ce soir, donc, n'échappa pas à l'habitude.

Hakkai était en train de laver le plat qui avait servi à faire cuire la viande, en chantonnant un air assez joyeux.

Il sentait parfaitement le regard brûlant de son colocataire dans son cou.

Ça s'était accentué, ces derniers jours…

De plus en plus pesant, de plus en plus brûlant, de plus en plus inquisiteur, le regard du demi-yokaï se faisait sentir dans le corps du brun, qui avait souvent de violents frissons.

Ce soir-là, Gojô était donc appuyé contre le bord de la porte et regardait la nuque de son ami, la fumée de sa cigarette s'envolant paresseusement dans l'air chaud de ce mois de juillet étouffant.

Oui, il faisait très chaud, ce qui n'aidait pas vraiment l'ex-humain à supporter le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs la chemise grand ouverte sur son torse musclé et Hakkai portait juste un tee-shirt très léger (Et un pantalon aussi, hein !)

C'est peut-être ça qui donna à Gojô l'idée brillante de balader son regard sur TOUT le corps du brun.

Il se demanda d'abord, évidemment, ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi il pensait à ça, d'ailleurs ? Et puis, est-ce que ce n'était pas dangereux pour sa vie ? Hakkai était intelligent, et peut-être sentirait-il les yeux carmin se poser sur son corps, et peut-être n'aimerait-il pas ? Ou peut-être que si.

Et avant même que Gojô ne prenne vraiment une décision, son regard descendit leeentement le long du dos de l'ancien humain, détaillant chaque muscle qui daignait ressortir sous le tissu du haut, puis descendit encore plus bas, sur les reins, où il s'attarda encore plus, les imaginant se creusant sous l'effet du plaisir…

Le métis secoua brutalement la tête.

Il releva les yeux.

Mais la tentation était trop forte.

Il rebaissa vivement les yeux.

Hakkai n'avait qu'à ne pas porter des pantalons aussi moulants, non mais !

Gojô resta un très très long moment juste à regarder les fesses du pauvre brun qui avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

Non, pire.

Il avait l'impression que Gojô le déshabillait mentalement.

Ce qui était le cas d'ailleurs.

Complètement partis dans un rêve éveillé, le métis voyait le tee-shirt glisser à terre, terrassé, pauvre tee-shirt, par ses propres mains (Celles de Gojô, hein…Les tee-shirts n'ont pas de mains…), la ceinture s'ouvrir, la braguette aussi, le pantalon glisser le long des cuisses pâles, les chaussures valdinguer dans le décor de la maison, le caleçon…

Gojô fut tiré de sa rêverie juste à temps par la voix du brun. « Gojô, s'il te plait…Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me dévisager comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux me dire quelque chose ? » Le métis releva les yeux et regarda son compagnon. Celui-ci, à demi retourné, le regardait avec des yeux suppliants, la bouche entrouverte, une main lascivement appuyée sur la hanche (Il était évident que ce n'était absolument pas voulu, mais bon…).

Gojô eut l'impression de se prendre une décharge électrique. Cette vision qui survenait juste après sa rêverie plus qu'émoustillante, c'en était trop !

Le demi-yokaï écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier (Hakkai en avait disséminé un peu partout dans la maison afin d'éviter que Gojô n'éparpille des cendres partout par terre, pauvre parquet, et ne se serve des cannettes vides comme cendrier) posé a côté de lui, avança d'un pas ferme et attrapa Hakkai par la taille avant de l'embrasser fiévreusement.

Le brun resta saisi, les yeux très largement écarquillés, genre cosplay de soucoupes volantes.

Dans sa surprise, il avait lâché un verre sur le sol, qui s'était brisé sous le choc.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où le métis tenta de rentrer la langue dans sa bouche qu'Hakkai réagit enfin. Il repoussa presque brutalement son ami, une main plaquée contre sa bouche.

Il y eut un temps.

Gojô fixait Hakkai, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il venait de faire.

Hakkai fixait Gojô, ne comprenant absolument pas pourquoi il avait fait ça, lui, le coureur de jupon.

Le brun cherchait quelle attitude prendre. Que dire ?

Il resta un moment silencieux puis opta pour l'indifférence.

Il se pencha pour ramasser les morceaux de verres éparpillés sur le carrelage. « Ahh…Gojô, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire. Fait attention à ne pas te coup-Aïe ! » En remontant les éclats, l'ex-humain s'était coupé l'index droit, malgré la recommandation qu'il venait de faire au métis.

Il se redressa et jeta dans la poubelle les morceaux de verres et allait se mettre le doigt sous l'eau, mais Gojô intercepta son poignet, son regard rouge dans celui vert de son ami.

Tout doucement, il porta la main blessée à ses lèvres et lécha avec application la goutte écarlate qui perlait sur la peau délicate.

C'était beau, ce rouge profond sur cette peau blanche.

Le demi-yokaï continuait de lécher le doigt d'Hakkai, qui s'était figé, ne sachant quoi faire, tétanisé.

« Gojô…

-…

-Gojô, s'il te plait…Arrête…

-…

-Gojô…Tu sais, si je ne passe pas la plaie sous l'eau, ça va s'infecter…

-Ma salive est un très bon désinfectant. » Répondit le métis tout continuant d'humidifier la plaie avec sa bouche. Hakkai eut son petit rire, si caractéristique de lui-même, mais n'en menait pas large.

Un feu était en train de s'allumer dans son ventre et ne présageait rien de bon.

« Gojô… » Tenta misérablement l'ex-humain en se mettant à trembler de tout son corps. Le flamboyant jeune homme le remarqua et leva ses yeux de feu vers son colocataire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hakkai ? Tu tremble, ma parole ! » Le taquina-t-il avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Le brun ne répondit pas, se contenta de retirer sa main de l'emprise du métis. Mais celui-ci avait une poigne de fer, résultat de l'entraînement intensif qu'il pratiquait quasiment tous les soirs avant qu'Hakkai ne débarque dans sa vie en fichant le bordel dans son cœur. Le brun poussa un léger gémissement et tira un peu plus fort sur sa main.

Mais impossible de s'échapper.

Et de toute manière, il était coincé entre Gojô et la porte.

Et la cuisine était relativement étroite, ce qui faisait qu'il était impossible de faire un grand contour pour essayer d'échapper au demi-yokaï.

Demi-yokaï qui avait enfin cessé de lui lécher le doigt, Dieu merci.

Mais pour mieux s'attaquer à son bras nu.

Les lèvres brûlantes du métis remontèrent tout le long de l'avant-bras, glissa sur le coude, un peu saillant chez l'ancien humain, grimpèrent la paroi du bras, qui commençait à être parcouru de frissons, s'attardèrent sur l'épaule, mordillant même légèrement l'épiderme, arrachant un gémissement au brun, escaladèrent le cou, le léchant sans vergogne et avec une obscénité non dissimulée, passèrent le cap du menton, et arrivèrent enfin à la hauteur de leurs semblables. Gojô souffla doucement sur les lèvres tremblantes du brun.

Il savait que ça faisait craquer les beautés émotives comme Hakkai.

Et effectivement, les lèvres du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent, laissant échapper un énième gémissement qui s'évapora en un souffle.

Le métis se rapprocha encore, lâchant la main de son ami et posant les siennes sur le plan de travail, de chaque côté des hanches du brun, approchant alors dangereusement leurs deux entrejambes.

Hakkai n'avait plus une seules échappatoires.

Mais Gojô n'avait pas fini.

Après avoir soufflé dessus, il lécha délicatement les lèvres tellement désirées, quémandant un baiser entre deux adultes consentants.

Hakkai gémit une nouvelle fois, sa bouche s'entrouvrant encore plus.

« Gojô… »

Le métis ne répondit pas et traça le contour de la bouche de son ami, avec toujours pour arme sa langue.

C'en fut trop pour le pauvre Hakkai qui prit lui-même l'initiative.

Il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Gojô qui aurait voulu sourire s'il n'avait pas déjà eu les lèvres très occupées.

Langoureux,

passionné,

fiévreux,

fougueux,

envahissant,

excitant,

amoureux,

mais aussi très doux,

leur baiser sembla durer une éternité.

Si seulement ils pouvaient rester comme ça, juste comme ça !

Pendant toute la fin de la soirée, puis le lendemain, le jour suivant, et celui d'après, tout le mois, toute l'année, jusqu'à leur mort, rester ainsi, lèvres contre lèvres, bouches contre bouches, dans un échange que seuls ceux qui ont déjà aimé peuvent comprendre.

Les mains de Gojô quittèrent le plan de travail, glissèrent le long du dos du brun, puis descendirent sur ses fesses, pour finalement s'enfoncer dans les deux poches arrière de son jean et le serrer un peu plus contre lui.

Les mains d'Hakkai remontèrent le long du torse du métis, glissèrent dans sa nuque pour aller se perdre dans les cheveux couleur sang puis achevèrent leur course dans son dos, les bras croisés autour de son cou.

Oui, vraiment, leur baiser dura une éternité, les langues jouant ensemble, plus ou moins vite, plus ou moins entreprenantes, plus ou moins câlines.

Et puis, enfin, leurs bouches se séparèrent en un souffle brûlant.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, puis Hakkai demanda : « Gojô…Pourquoi on fait ça ?

-…Quelle question crétine, vraiment… » Et il embrassa de nouveau son ami, voire plutôt amant, d'une manière plus tendre que précédemment.

Hakkai se laissa faire en se disant que oui, vraiment, c'était une question crétine.

Il commença à s'agiter en sentant les mains du métis quitter ses poches pour aller se glisser de façon mutine sous son tee-shirt, titillant un téton et caressant son ventre.

« Gojô…Gojô, attends…

-Huh ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda le demi-yokaï, le visage perdu dans le cou du brun qui s'agitait de plus en plus. « Mais parce que…Nh ! Gojô…Mmh ! Mmmh ! » Il se mordit de toutes ses forces la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier sous les caresses si expertes du métis qui souriait contre la chair tendre du cou de sa victime, qu'il savait à présent si bien faire frissonner. « Go…Jô…Arr…Ête…S'il te…Plait…NNh !

-Pas envie. » Répondit d'un ton taquin Gojô tout en continuant sa si délicieuse torture. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ça te plait pas ? »

Hakkai ne savait pas mentir.

« Si…Mais…Ha…Gojô…Gojô !

- C'est bon…Détends-toi ! » Murmura le métis afin d'apaiser son aimé. Le brun se décrispa quelque peu, mais se retendit illico quand la main se Gojô se perdit dans son pantalon, caressant sa virilité déjà bien émoustillée. De son autre main, Gojô défit la ceinture puis le bouton avec des gestes sensuels, puis descendit la braguette lentement, pour faire durer le supplice dont, il le savait, Hakkai était la proie.

« Gojô… » Gémit le brun pour la énième fois, ses doigts se crispant sur les épaules du demi-yokaï. « Ouais, je sais. Je vais pas te faire attendre plus longtemps, t'inquiète pas, beau brun… » Le beau brun en question eu un faible sourire devant l'appellation, puis rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière tandis que Gojô achevait d'ouvrir sa braguette et saisissait son membre, démarrant un mouvement de va et vient lent et sensuel, afin de faire monter tout doucement sa sublime victime sur l'escalier qui menait au ciel.

« Gojô…Gojô ! Han…HAN ! » Hakkai était si excitant et si beau dans la jouissance que Gojô s'en lécha les lèvres et écrasa sa bouche contre celle du brun qui continua malgré ça de gémir et de crier, ses exclamations étouffées par les lèvres de son amant.

Gojô n'attendit pas qu'Hakkai jouisse dans sa main.

Il le retourna assez brutalement, face au plan de travail de la cuisine et remonta son tee-shirt tout en lui léchant, embrassant, mordillant et appliquant même des suçons sur le dos lisse de l'ancien humain dont la respiration commençait à s'accélérer dangereusement.

Pris de vertige, Hakkai s'effondra légèrement sur le plan de travail, se rattrapant de justesse avec les mains, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui. Gojô le retint dans ses bras, tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou. « Tu veux qu'on aille sur le lit ?

-Nh-non…Faisons-le…Ici…

-Espèce de pervers ! J'étais sûr que ton saint sourire cachait quelque chose de pas net… » Taquina Gojô en mordillant un lobe d'oreille, arrachant un autre gémissement au brun.

Trouvant que le métis avait un peu trop délaissé son bassin à son goût, Hakkai saisit la main du demi-yokaï et la guida à revenir entre ses cuisses, tremblantes de plaisir et de désir non contenu. Gojô obéit à l'ordre silencieux et recommença ses va et vient, un peu plus vite cette fois, faisant crier un peu plus fort le brun, celui-ci le tee-shirt remontée sur sa poitrine, le pantalon et le boxer baissé sur ses chevilles, totalement soumis pour la première fois de sa vie dans un rapport sexuel.

Le métis sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

Il se décolla un temps de l'ex-humain qui grogna de frustration, déboucla sa ceinture et baissa son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon, se recolla fiévreusement au bassin du brun et mordit violemment ses reins, arrachant un hurlement de douleur saturé de délices à Hakkai. Puis le métis présenta deux doigts au brun qui les humidifia sans broncher, se permettant même de les mordiller de temps en temps. Le demi-yokaï retira ses doigts de la bouche du jeune homme, les firent glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale, creusant une cambrure sensuelle et les enfoncèrent avec douceur en Hakkai qui sentit son cœur louper un battement

« Aïe…Gojô…Stop… » Le métis cessa tout mouvement et attendit le feu vert de son amant.

Le brun repris sa respiration, se mordit les lèvres, se cambra, prêt à recevoir en lui les doigts, et même autre chose, de Gojô.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sourit tendrement, même si Hakkai ne pouvait pas le voir, l'embrassa dans la nuque, juste à l'endroit où la première vertèbre est saillante. « Tu sais que tu suintes d'érotisme, beauté perverse ? » Rigola Gojô au creux de l'oreille d'Hakkai qui eu un léger sourire et un petit rire.

Puis le demi-yokaï commença à bouger ses doigts dans l'ex-humain qui poussa un cri de plaisir teinté de douleur. Mais heureusement, il s'habitua vite, en redemanda, gémit, cria, supplia Gojô d'aller plus vite, plus fort et de l'embrasser encore.

Plus. Encore plus.

Plus de contacts, plus de sexe, plus de plaisir, plus de sueur.

Gojô décida de gâter son amant et recommença ses caresses sur son membre dressé.

Hakkai hurla.

Hakkai se libéra dans la main de son amant en se cambrant brusquement, le faisant ainsi se redresser et se retrouver dos au torse de Gojô qui en profita pour s'attaquer à son cou, laissant de profondes marques qui témoigneront de la nuit agitée le lendemain matin.

Hakkai se retourna pour faire face au métis et ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois.

Gojô souleva l'ex-humain, le débarrassant ainsi de son pantalon qui glissa de ses chevilles et l'assit sur le plan de travail (Faisant attention à ne pas l'asseoir sur de la vaisselle, car ça casserait l'ambiance et franchement, des morceaux de céramique dans le derrière, c'est assez douloureux…). Ils continuaient de s'embrasser, Hakkai passant ses bras autour du cou du métis et le serrant contre lui. Ce dernier se rapprocha et attira le bassin de son amant vers lui, afin de le rendre plus accessible. Leurs lèvres se défirent un court instant, juste le temps que leurs regards un peu flous se croisent. Ils sourirent de concert et Hakkai enroula lascivement ses jambes autour de la taille du métis, l'attirant encore un peu plus à lui par cette manœuvre.

Le métis enfonça son visage dans le cou de l'ex-humain.

L'ex-humain se mordit les lèvres et ferma les paupières, faisant le dos rond afin de se rendre plus accessible.

Puis Gojô pénétra Hakkai, dans un râle pour l'un et un cri douloureux pour l'autre.

Gojô embrassa tendrement et langoureusement son aimé pour le détendre et le calme, tout en commençant des va-et-vient lents et doux en lui.

La respiration du brun se fit haletante, il poussa un gémissement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges, des perles translucides apparaissant aux coins de ses paupières closes. Gojô le remarqua et caressa les cheveux foncés de son amant, arrêtant ses coups de hanches pour l'instant.

« Je…N'imaginais pas que ça faisait aussi mal… » Soupira Hakkai en serrant entre ses doigts sa chemise du métis. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main dans son dos, caressante et sensuelle, tout en lui mordillant le cou et l'oreille. « Détends-toi…Et respire. »

Le stomaticien (Qui utilise la technique des stomates…Les bou-boules de lumières, qui vous préférez…) obéit et ses muscles crispés se détendirent quelque peu. Gojô recommença à bouger, arrachant des cris et des gémissements à son amant.

Puis, petit à petit, tout doucement, la douleur s'estompa, et les expressions de douleur que poussait l'ancien humain se transformèrent en manifestation de plaisir.

« Hanh…Gojô…Haa…Encore… » Le métis s'enfonça tout au bout de l'ex-humain en poussant un râle et murmura à l'oreille de ce dernier : « Pervers. » Le brun n'eut même pas la force de rire, submergé par le plaisir, poussant des cris de plus en plus forts, ses mains s'agrippants fortement au vêtement du métis, sa respiration s'accélérant de secondes en secondes. Gojô se mordit les lèvres, des gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge par intermittence.

Soudain, Hakkai resserra sa prise autour du cou de son amant, rejetant la tête en arrière, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri silencieux, mais qu'on pouvait sentir violent, son corps parcouru d'un brusque décharge électrique. Gojô en profita pour mordre avec passion la chair tendre du cou que l'ancien humain lui présentait.

Ce dernier s'effondra dans ses bras, essoufflé et les joues empourprées.

Gojô cessa tout mouvement. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de jouir, mais il ne voulait pas fatiguer son amant encore plus. Il le regarda avec un sourire. Hakkai leva les yeux vers lui et lui demanda en un souffle fatigué : « Mais toi tu n'as pas…

-Pas grave. Je me rattraperais demain soir » Répondit le métis avec un sourire obsédé. Hakkai sourit et ria légèrement, avant de poser sa tête contre le torse de son amant et de fermer les yeux.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à son lit, le recouvrit et se pencha au-dessus de lui afin de lui voler un baiser dans son sommeil.

En se redressant, il leva les yeux vers le ciel et remercia le Tout-Puissant.

Parce que, décidément, Hakkai était vraiment une perle dans son genre.

Il faisait les tâches ménagères, était adorable et gentil…

…Et en plus, l'amant du siècle !

Fin

Trop dommage, ma cuisine est trop petite pour que des bishôs fassent des trucs pas catho dedans.

Mais bon.

Là, je vais me faire suicider par Gojô dans je sens que je ferais mieux d'y aller. /Evite quelques balles/ Bah quoi Sanzô ? T'es jaloux /Deux balles de plus/ Argh ! Cassos !

Une review, SVP !


End file.
